Stalked by the writer
by Broken amongst the moonlight
Summary: Bella and Alice are twin sisters with the same powers; to see the future. When these girls are trying to hunt for their men; it seems like they are being hunted as well. Can they pull through this and save each other? Or will it eat them alive? literally
1. Preface

**Hello all! My name is Mickie and I will be the 'narrator' of this story! Woohoo we are going to have so much fun together! I will be following these girls everywhere to find out their 'secret' I just hope I don't get caught. Hehe**

Bella and Alice Brandon are twin sisters, both 19 and at collage. Since they are twins, they share the same characteristics. This means they act alike, and see the same things that others don't; they both can see the future.

They both are having the same visions over and over again. But the difference is that they see two different men in these visions. The ones they are supposed to be with.

No one knows about these visions except the two of them; I mean when can you actually go around the place telling people you see the 'future'? Now that's when people throw you into the insane Asylum.

But when these visions get out of hand, and when they do meet these 'boys' are they who they think they are? No.

Bella and Alice are in deep trouble being stalked by this 'girl', she is very crazy and obsessed with them, but they don't know who she is! Everything gets out of hand, and someone gets hurt. Can they pull through thick and thin and save the others life? Or will one of our beloved sisters be lost to us for forever?

Read on and stay tuned, because once you turn your head in the other direction to watch that television in your room, you may miss something that's exciting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay I know its short, but what can I say? I'm not really used to talking in third person so it was kind of hard…but I'm getting used to it! Yeah! So I know it wasn't a very good chapter one, but I hope it gets better.**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Alice's glazed over instantly; she could feel the pull of the vision dragging her into the depths of darkness.

She dropped the red tube top that was in her hands on the floor. A ghost of a smile was playing on her lips.

_Alice squealed as she saw him. He looked so handsome, his blonde hair fell restlessly over his gold eyes; gold eyes, why did he have gold eyes? Alice ran to him, dropping the dozen or so bags of shopping cloths she had, leaving Bella to pick them up herself, and drag them to her car._

_When she got to him he picked her up and twirled her around like a little kid._

"_God I missed you!" he whispered, his voice was like music to her ears. Alice smiled like a little kid who had just opened a Christmas present. Like a fool in love._

"_I missed you to, Jazzy." Alice whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Almost there, just paper thin from his lips…-_

"Alice!! I'm home!" Bella yelled from living room where Alice heard the 'clink' of her car keys hit the metal bowl where they kept the keys.

"Okay!" Alice yelled back, kind of sad that she had been interrupted from the sweet little moment with him. Wait! She had gotten a name! Alice's eyes lit up, she had gotten a name!

Alice looked like a mad man to Bella's eyes, she was grinning like a fool. For once in Bella's life she actually thought her sister to be crazy, but if Bella thought that, that meant she was too.

"Alice, dear sister, why are you looking like that?" Bella worried for her sister, looking at her grin growing wider and wider.

"I have a name, Bells! I just had another vision! I called him jazzy, but I'm pretty sure it was a nickname, because Jazzy seems like an odd name. Maybe it's some weird unique name, yeah that seems about right!" Bella barely understood her sisters ramble, Alice was talking to fast.

"Alice, slow down. I'm not getting any younger! Tell me what you saw and how it went." Bella said, and so Alice told her everything. Even the almost kiss, and Alice didn't care to hide her annoyance towards Bella at the end.

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean to. If I'd of known you were having a vision I would have waited till u snapped out of it." Bella said, sincerity evident in her eyes. She had a ghost of a smile on her lips though.

"It's okay Bells." Alice said, hugging Bella's small frame close to her.

**Sniffle, sniffle. "This is soooo cute! Lucky me I brought the camera this time!! Mwahahahaahahaha" I said, with an evil glint in my eyes. "Once I post what's happening to them, their secret will be all over the world! Hahahahhahahaha" if you would have been looking at me at the time, you would have though I mad. "Ha-ha like I'm mad or crazy. I'm just following these girls around, posting stuff they do on the internet. And something else, what was it? I'm talking to myself again though…oh crap." I looked around the yard, hoping no one was watching me. "Well I'm up in a tree with binoculars, and looking through their window, I probably look like a stalker. Psht like I'm a stalker. Ha-ha very funny, I would never stoop that low…oh I'm talking to myself again." I covered my mouth with my hands, to refrain me from talking to myself **_**again**_**. But that wasn't so smart, as I did that I started to fall out of the tree. "Ahhhh!" I yelled, grabbing onto the tree, hanging just eight feet from the ground.**

"What was that? Did you hear someone scream Alice?" Bella said, looking out the open window.

"Yeah and I heard someone talking to, saying something like they aren't crazy and that their going to post someone's secret on the internet or something like that…" Alice said, searching the ground for the girl that wasn't there.

"Do you think she was talking about us, Alice?" Bella said, worry etching her beautiful face.

"Maybe, I don't know. But we should be more careful for now on." Alice said, closing the window, and blocking me from hearing them.

"**Dang it!" I yelled, oops I wasn't supposed to say anything. I covered my mouth with my hands, yet again, not a very wise choice. I started to fall the rest of the way to the ground and landed with a loud **_**thump**_**.**

"**Owww…" I whispered. "I have gotten a lot more careless, I need to be more careful or ill be caught. Their already on to me…" I smiled an evil grin, it stretching all the way across my face. "I will not be caught…Mwahahahaha"**


End file.
